She's Just Right for Him
by I hart Booth
Summary: A look at some of the scenes we've missed in the Hodgins/Angela romance. Set to a song that's perfect for them I think, anyway . It's my first HA, a songfic oneshot. Enjoy!


**I always said I wouldn't write a Hodgela fic because I don't even read them, why would I write one? But I know there are some people who do like to read them, and I heard this song and, try as I might I couldn't make it fit BB. But it's perfect for Hodgins and Angela. So, here it is, my first HA fic, a songfic to _She Ain't Right_ by _Lee Brice_**

The first time she saw his house, she swore. All out, no holds bar, practically shouted the biggest curse she knew, with a 'holy' in front of it like _that_ would make it better. It had been the first time he had ever heard her say a word like that, and it became his life's mission from that moment on to find a way to make her say it again, or better yet, scream it.

**She got her daddy's tongue and temper  
Sometimes her mouth could use a filter  
God shook his head the day he built her  
Oh, but I bet he smiled.**

He would never forget the way she laughed the first time he let her have her pick of his cars in the garage, with the promise to let her 'take one for a spin'. It had been the single most maniacal, completley insane sound she'd ever made. And as she snatched the keys from his hand and skipped/hopped over to his fastest sports car, he had the distinct feeling he was going to regret that decision.

**She loves and lives her life unruly  
Tears up that dirt road up in a dualy  
Dangerous, absolutely.**

Suffice to say, he'd spent the entire ride with is right foot pressed hard to the floorboards on an imaginary break pedal, his right hand braced against the dashboard, the left reaching for and being repeatedly slapped away from the steering wheel. Apparently Angela was under the impression that the streets of DC doubled as an INDY 500 track.

**And in a little while...  
She'll be roundin' that corner on three wheels  
Ain't slowin down, yellin "Come on, jump in"  
Always up to somethin, crazy got nothin' on her**

In his day, he'd had his fair share of Upper Class Penthouse Princesses at his beck and call, had he ever wanted them. The kind who wore pink button down sweaters and black pumps with their red lips and nails. But none of them had ever stopped his heart the way she did. None of them challenged him and drove him crazy the way she did. And once he figured that out, none of _them_ would ever do.

In many ways she'd been a bad influence on him. Making him act like a kid in that 'throwing candy at people in a dark movie theater' 'having sex in public places' sort of way. But he'd be hard pressed to think of one reason his life wasn't better with her in it.

**She ain't right, she ain't right  
No, she ain't right, but she's just right for me**

He must've looked like a deer in headlights the moment she asked to meet his mother. His 'Jackie O disciple, pearls and gloves, country club, smile and it would break her face' mother. How would he ever explain them to each other? He had a feeling his mom would not have the same appreciation for Angela's wacky sense of humor and tendency to walk around in her underwear, that he did.

**She says she wants to meet my momma  
I said, I don't think you oughta  
Be like mixin' oil and water**

But he had forgotten the charm that simply oozed out of every one of her beautiful pores. The way she could light up a room with a single word and that he had yet to meet even one person that didn't simply adore her. His mother was not immune. After Angela had coaxed her into a few colorful mixed drinks, which he'd made the mistake of letting Angela mix, his mother let her hair down for the first time in forty years. She got her laughing and singing, and heaven help him if the love of his life didn't coax the woman who gave him life into dancing on the coffee table to the newest song from Chris Brown.

**But by midnight she had  
momma on the coffee table dancin'  
Comin' unwound  
Good God, I swear, can't take her anywhere  
What's the girl gonna do next?**

One night they were lying skin on skin in her bed and suddenly she lifted her head to look at him. He was lost in her eyes instantly, the way he often was, and missed some of what she said. But, in part, it was something like 'I just can't believe you chose me'. And he was launched back in his mind, to one of their first nights together. The way she'd clung to him, even after he'd teased her repeatedly about the unlikely existence of a headless witch. And he remembered the way she'd stayed with him a few weeks later, when he simply couldn't get to sleep on his own without seeing himself trapped underground, running out of time and air.

**Every once in a while she'll give me that smile and say,  
I just don't see somebody like you lovin' somebody like me  
She ain't right, no she ain't right  
She ain't right**

He hadn't been able to express in that moment, with her staring up at him in all her innocent, lovely glory, how much she truly meant to him, so he'd resigned himself to kissing her until neither of them could speak anyway. But somewhere between his memories and her lips, the thought had occurred to him, that he didn't think he'd ever really had a choice in the matter. And, if he had, he'd obviously made the right one, no matter what her twisted, warped, beautiful mind thought of it.

**She ain't right, no she ain't right  
But she's just right for me**

END

**If you feel like hittin the button and tellin me what you thought, feel free. :)**


End file.
